Whelp
by Laurella
Summary: Hotch and Reid are happy living together and raising their kids Jack and Diana. Reid only wanted a normal life for the kids, despite his daughter being born a She-Wolf. Hotch a Werewolf with superior smell, would help Diana when she became a wolf and with her potential abilities. Diana is kidnapped by a former Un-Sub, escaped Jeremy Sayer. Third in series to Werewolf and She-Wolf.
1. Living Together

Chapter 1 Living Together

Reid woke up in the morning and looked over at the nightstand to his left. There was a pleasant aroma. A cup of coffee that was still steaming had been placed on the nightstand for him.

Smiling, Reid took the coffee and smelled it. The scent was helping to wake him up. He sat up in bed against the headboard and took a sip. Aaron knew the right blend of coffee and sugar.

The apartment was silent, he figured he would stay in bed for a moment and enjoy the coffee. It was Saturday after all.

While he relaxed, he thought about his life.

He had been living with Aaron for almost six years now. He had moved in with Aaron after he had found his daughter, Diana. Aaron and Spencer had been parents to Jack and Diana for a while now. It was thanks to Aaron that Spencer even had his daughter.

It had been six years since that fateful case that had started to bring Aaron and him together.

The case was about two abducted boys, a third was dead. It was determined to be the same Un-Sub. While investigating the case Hotch had determined the Un-Sub was a Werewolf, just like him. Circumstances had forced Hotch to reveal his nature to Reid.

Initially, Reid had been unsure about the information. He relied on his trust in Hotch to get through the initial shock. In the end, Hotch had saved Reid's life from the Un-Sub/Werewolf. Reid had kept Hotch's secret from the team.

That had only been the beginning.

Following that case, Reid had discovered that he had a stalker. Hotch had determined that the stalker was a female Werewolf. The She-Wolf had chosen Reid to sire a child for her. She was in love with him in her own way.

It was during that time of tracking the stalker that Aaron and Spencer had started to become close. It was in that time they became a couple.

Badriyah, the She-Wolf, had managed to kidnap Reid and had forced herself onto him. He had impregnated her. She had turned into her werewolf and scratched him across the chest during the attack. He still had the scars.

The team had learned the truth about Werewolves and the stalker from Hotch. J.J. had known about Werewolves prior to the revelation and the social stigma from those who knew. She helped the team to understand.

They had managed to build a profile and find him.

Unfortunately, Badriyah escaped before the team could capture her.

For months they had searched for Badriyah and the baby. Reid did not want his child with Badriyah. She had after all partnered with a serial killer, Benjamin Settles after he had initially targeted her. The team had interviewed Settles, that was what brought Badriyah's attention to Reid.

Reid did not know what environment she would raise the child in. He knew it wouldn't be something that he would have wanted.

After Garcia had located Badriyah the team had planned an operation to capture her and locate Reid's child. Hotch had called in a few favors and had a few fellow Werewolves along for the operation.

In the end, they had gotten the baby safely away from Badriyah. Hotch had fought Badriyah in their wolf forms and had killed in her in the struggle.

Spencer knew his baby was safe. He had named her Diana Haley Reid.

After he had grown close to Aaron, Spencer developed a fondness for Jack as well. He wanted to honor his mother in a way. That was how he came to choose the name.

They were raising both of the kids together. Aaron was Daddy. Spencer was Papa.

Haley too had been a Werewolf. She had taken precautions during her pregnancy to ensure that Jack would not become a werewolf as well.

Badriyah had not taken precautions and Diana would be a werewolf. When she grew older, she would start to turn.

Aaron and Spencer had agreed that they would medicate Diana and teach her when she was older to control the wolf inside of her. That was what Aaron had done to control the wolf inside of him.

Spencer had discovered, not long after learning about Werewolves one of his friends from college, Amy studied them. She was studying abilities and honing skills. Spencer had used her work to help Aaron better hone his abilities.

Sometimes Spencer wondered what abilities that Diana would have. Aaron had a heightened sense of smell. Another Werewolf that Amy was working with had superior vision.

Diana would not start to turn until she reached or passed puberty.

After drinking part of the cup of coffee, Reid got up and used the en-suite bathroom. He then grabbed the coffee and headed into the kitchen.

"Good Morning," Aaron said with a smile. He was cooking eggs over the stove.

"Good Morning," Spencer said going up to give Aaron a kiss. "Kids haven't woken yet?"

"No," Aaron said. "We should get them up."

"I'll get them," Spencer said.

He walked back to the hallway to the bedrooms. He knocked on Jack's door first before entering.

The room had been painted in a dark blue. Soccer and superhero stuff was placed all around the room. A bunk bed was pushed against the wall. The bottom bed was Jack's. The top was Henry's when he slept over.

"Time to get up," Spencer said gently to Jack giving him a little nudge. Jack was a heavy sleeper.

Jack responded by rolling over onto his side.

Spencer laughed to himself. Jack was different than his dad.

There was a noise from the top bunk.

Spencer's smile changed to a frown and he looked at the unmade top bunk. He pulled back the blanket and saw his daughter curled into a ball on the bed. Carefully he rolled her over to where he could pick her up.

Diana awoke and looked sleepily at her Papa. She reached out and placed her arm around his neck. With her other hand she had a grip on her stuffed white and pink rabbit that she had named Snow.

Diana always had Snow with her. J.J. had been the one to purchase the stuffed animal for her.

Gingerly, Spencer scooped his daughter up into a hug and carried her back to her own room. This was the third time this month that Diana had ended up sleeping in Jack's room.

Jack had bonded quickly to Diana. He had become what Morgan called a very protective older brother.

J.J. had commented that a part of it might have been that her first word was Jack. Diana had called out to him when he was leaving for school one day.

On the night that Aaron and Spencer had brought her home, he had instantly taken to her. Jack had held her for a while until it was time for bed. The next day he had volunteered to help feed her. Aaron had helped Jack while he feed her. It was one of Spencer's favorite memories of the kids together.

Spencer opened the door to Diana's bedroom. The entire room was a lavender floral design. There were science books, models, and posters along with the toys. J.J. Prentiss and Garcia had helped to set it up. The three had become aunties to Diana.

He walked in and sat down on the poufy chair that Garcia had insisted on. "Good Morning, Diana."

"Morning Papa," Diana said.

"Did you have a bad dream again?" Spencer said. That had been the answer last time.

Another time was that because they were having a pretend sleepover. They had stayed up all night playing games.

Diana nodded.

Spencer reached over to the dresser and grabbed her brush. J.J. had taught him how to brush Diana's hair. He gently broke up the snarls and started brushing her light brown hair.

"What was it about?" Spencer asked.

Spencer gently brushed his daughter's hair. This had become a way that the two had bonded.

While growing up he didn't really have physical contact with his parents or others. It had made him unsure about touching others. It took a while for him to become comfortable with anyone. He wanted to change that with his daughter.

"Mommy," Diana answered after a moment. "I was lost and this woman said that she was my mommy and I had to go with her. I didn't want to."

Over a week ago Diana had asked about her mother.

Spencer and Aaron had talked with her and told her enough to understand. They had said that she was a bad person and that was why she couldn't be with her. They had also told her that she had her Daddy and her Papa and her aunties and uncles and Jack.

She was loved and protected. Everyone would look after her.

That was something that Spencer was glad he told his daughter.

Spencer held his daughter and whispered to her that he loved her.


	2. An Escapee

_My children are the reason I laugh, smile and want to get up every morning._

Chapter 2 An Escapee

Monday morning the team entered the BAU.

They settled themselves in for a day of paperwork.

Reid sat down at his desk. His desk had once been covered with papers and the occasional Dr. Who figurine. Now there were pictures of his daughter intermingled.

There was one picture of Diana in a bunny costume. Garcia had picked that one out. It was an interesting day. He had brought Diana into the office with the costume. Everyone, even agents he had never spoken to were taken with her.

It was while they were visiting that a case came in.

Reid quickly started making plans to take care of Diana when an unexpected person came up. Chief Straus had started playing with Diana while Reid was making arrangements. Diana willingly jumped into the woman's arms and had laughed and blown kisses at her.

Chief Strauss had quickly volunteered and watched her. She had kept Diana for the 13 hours the team was on that case. It was a strange babysitter. When the team returned Diana was curled in Strauss' arms.

That had not been the only strange incident with his daughter.

It seemed that women were more interested in Reid now.

He had been shopping with Diana for diapers in a grocery store. Several women surrounded him in the aisle admiring her. One woman had even slipt her number into his bag.

It was true that he and Aaron were together. He didn't have a ring though.

When he told Aaron about the grocery store incident, he had only laughed. He said that they were noticing how cute he was and that woman would see him as safe for kids.

Reid had also told Morgan about it. He had said that Diana, like all babies was a chick magnet and take it as a compliment.

They made it through the Monday morning without incident.

That had changed with a phone call that came in some time after lunch.

Morgan's phone rang. "Agent Morgan."

The team heard him exhale slightly, they knew nothing good was coming.

"I need you to send me everything that you have immediately," Morgan said giving the caller the necessary information.

"What's wrong," Prentiss asked.

The team hung on what he was about to say.

"Jeremy Sayer," Morgan began. "He broke out of prison."

Prentiss was stuck on the memory of the exchange between him and Morgan.

 _Settle down. Your Mother's not coming_

 _Whatever. I'm thirteen. I'll see her in five years anyway._

 _Don't count on it. I'm gonna be at every one of your parole hearings, and that's a promise now get in the car._

"Sayer, I thought he was in prison for life," J.J. said.

"He was," Morgan answered getting up and heading towards Hotch's office.

Prentiss quickly went to get Garcia.

The team gathered at the roundtable.

"I don't get it," Rossi stated. "How did he get out?"

"He was in an Iowa Prison." Morgan began. "The prison recently went under investigation because of corruption amongst the guards. In the audit, it was determined that two prisoners escaped without it being reported. One was found already. The other was Jeremy Sayer."

"How long ago?" Prentiss asked.

"A week now," Morgan answered.

"Why did they just notify you?" Rossi asked. "We were supposed to be notified if anything happened that concerned him."

"That request was pushed aside," Morgan answered. "We haven't received everything from him. The new warden is supposed to be sending us everything."

"What about his sister? Wouldn't he go after her?" Garcia said in concern.

"I'll call Mrs. Sayer and notify her," Prentiss said.

"We should notify Nancy Riverton, as well." Reid quickly said. "She could be a potential target."

"I'll call her," J.J. offered. While she had not been a part case, she knew from talking with Morgan and Prentiss how bad it was.

"I'll send you the number," Garcia said looking at her phone. "Looks like the Warden sent us the information."

Hotch immediately put the team to work. "We will need to build a profile to track where he is going. Everything he did in prison will lead us that way."

"He's most likely going to be a family annihilator." Rossi said. "We haven't received anything of families?" Rossi asked.

"There hasn't been anything that concerns families. Garcia answered. "I have sent everything about Sayer to your tablets." Taping her own pad.

Reid looked at Garcia. "Yours are on the printer."

Reid reached over to the printer and picked up his copy of the files.

The team looked at the files.

"It appears that Jeremy wasn't a model prisoner." Morgan said.

"He attacked two guards. He almost killed a fellow inmate. Involved in every riot that occurred. Placed in solitary several times." Rossi said. "I can't say I'm surprised, he was really impulsive, even for a teenager."

"His skills would have been honed in prison. When he is out his killing will be efficient." Reid said.

"Looks like he really progressed," Prentiss said. "He assaulted a nurse when he was taken to a hospital. Based on the report it sounds like he was trying to sexually assault her."

"We will need to notified of anything that looks like a home invasion or a family annihilator." Hotch said.

"He knows his prints are on file," Morgan said. "He will make an effort to hide his tracks."

"He wouldn't have lost his ability to charm. That is probably how he is getting around. He will take advantage of people's good natures." J.J. added.

"Our best effort right now is to wait until he makes a mistake," Morgan said.

"We need to alert Iowa and Kansas State Police."

The team worked on the profile and tried to determine where Jeremy would go.

Mrs. Sayer had moved with her daughter to North Carolina. She had engineered the move to hide her tracks. It was because of Garcia's skills she was able to be found.

The Riverton family had moved as well, they were still in the state.

So far they were relatively safe.

At the end of the day, the team went home except Hotch, there was a budget meeting he needed to attend.

Reid went home to take care of the kids.

CM*********************************************************

Hotch came home late. A local deli had provided dinner to the agents that were at the meeting. He walked in slowly, trying not to make a lot of noise. He placed his bag down by the door and walked into the living room.

He was greeted by a site that brought a smile to his face.

Spencer was on the couch asleep with a book in his outstretched hand.

Diana, in her nightgown, was laying across her Papa. Her head was resting on his shoulder. She was sound asleep.

Jack was curled up at Spencer's feet.

Hotch took the book from Spencer's hand and placed it on the coffee table. It appeared that Reid was lecturing the kids on science and mathematics.

"Hey, Sweetie," Hotch said taking Diana into his arms.

Diana woke up momentarily and looked at her Daddy. She smiled and then curled herself into Aaron's arms.

Hotch placed his hand on Spencer who woke up instantly.

"Let's get the kids to bed," Hotch said.

Spencer nodded. It was a long day and he was ready to go to bed.

Hotch carried Diana to her room.

Spencer in the meantime woke Jack up, who mumbled something about not being tired. He then half carried half walked Jack to his own room.

After the kids were in bed Hotch and Spencer went to their own rooms.

"Jack didn't want to go to bed until you got home," Spencer said while he got into bed.

"Then Diana said that she wasn't going to bed if Jack wasn't." Aaron ventured a guess.

"Yes, so I told her that she had to change for bed first."

Aaron smirked. "You spoil that little girl sometimes." He crawled into bed next to Spencer.

"I know," Spencer said giving a kiss to Aaron.

The two snuggled and then went to sleep.

CM**********************************************************

In the morning Spencer and Aaron went through the morning routine.

Aaron went to wake up Jack and Spencer went to wake up Diana.

"Diana time to get up."

Diana sleepily crawled out of the bed.

Spencer took note of her red eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked placing his hand on her forehead. She didn't feel warm.

Diana grabbed Snow from the bed and held the rabbit close.

"I had a dream." She answered in a whisper.

"What did you dream?" Spencer asked.

"I was a dog," Diana answered.

Spencer withheld his gasp at the statement. They had made sure not to talk about werewolves around the kids. The same way they didn't talk about their cases.

"I was chasing Snow. I was only playing."

Spencer took his daughter into a hug. "It's okay." He answered. "It was just a dream."

He was going to talk with Amy and Aaron about this.

CM******************************************************

I don't really recognize Season 6. I was watching this episode and thought more could have been done with this Un-Sub. That is what started this story.


	3. Searching for Sayer

Chapter 3 Searching for Sayer

After dropping Jack and Diana at school, Aaron and Spencer went to the office.

Spencer told Aaron about Diana's dream.

Aaron didn't see a need to worry. It was a dream. He did agree that Spencer should mention it to Amy.

When they got to the office, they worked with the rest of the team looking for Jeremy Sayer. They had enough of a cursory profile, they could compare recent crimes to determine if Sayer was responsible.

While the Warden had promised to send everything, it was clear the files were not accurately documented or cataloged.

Sayer's personal effects from his cell had so far had not been located. It appeared after he escaped the contents of his cell were divided up between the inmates on his cell block.

The team had asked the Warden to try and locate the items. The personal effects would help determine what direction Sayer was going.

Even as a teenager he had a specific goal, to get home.

That would not change, only his goal would change. The team needed to know that goal.

The team had looked at Sayer's actions while in the juvenile facility and later in prison.

While in the juvenile facility he had tried to charm the guards. The guards had been warned about his techniques and had not given in.

After Sayer was moved to the prison his behavior had quickly turned violent. He was earning a reputation for being a hard-ass.

When the team had finished combing through the files they had turned to look into potential crimes in Kansas and Iowa.

The BAU found themselves at a stalemate.

Sayer had managed to lie low or to hide his tracks.

When evening Hotch ordered the team to go home and rest. They would pick up in the morning.

Garcia had placed an alert on her phone.

If there were any reports of violent home invasions or Jeremy's Sayer fingerprints she would be alerted immediately.

It would provide a small piece of mind in the meantime to the team.

Spencer had managed to take a break in the day and call Amy. He had told her about the dream the Diana had.

Amy had told him that she had not heard of that being an issue and that he should only see it as a dream. She stated that she did not believe in dream analysis.

Two days later the team got a small package from the Iowa prison.

In the course of the cleaning the storage area of the prison, one of the guards found a diary. Based upon the contents of the diary and the handwriting it was Sayer's.

Reid was immediately given the job of reading it and divulging the contents. The diary was short with choppy sentences. It was clear that he wanted to get revenge on his mom and sister. Riverton and his other victims were not mentioned.

His goal so far appeared to be the same. Revenge against his family.

So far, the Sayer's have seemed to have remained relatively hidden.

CM**********************************************

That evening, Aaron and Spencer went out on a family date. They had planned for this a few weeks earlier.

Spencer could use a break from Sayer and worrying about Diana and the potential of a She-Wolf that was innate in her.

There was a musician that Spencer had respect for. His quartet was conducting a concert that he wanted to attend.

Spencer had told Aaron about the benefits of classical music to kids and brain development.

Aaron had agreed and now the four were together in the auditorium enjoying the music. They were sitting together, like a family.

Diana was in Spencer's lap. Snow was clutched tentatively in her arms. She was sitting silently, enthralled with the playing.

When the concert was complete, the family got up.

"I have to go the bathroom," Diana whispered.

"I'll take her," Spencer said walking towards the bathrooms.

"We'll see you at the entrance," Aaron said.

The restrooms were around the corner. Spencer didn't immediately see any family bathrooms.

"I can go by myself." Diana declared pointing at the lady's room.

Spencer lowered herself to his daughter's level. "I'm going to be right here when you are done. And don't forget to wash your hands."

"There are hundreds of germs in a bathroom," Diana said with a smile.

"That's my girl," Spencer said letting her go. He kept a hold of Snow for her.

"She is so adorable," a woman came up to Spencer. "She's working on her independence."

"Yes, she's learning how to take care of herself," Spencer said.

"Are you single?" The woman was bold.

Spencer remembered what Morgan had said about kids and woman.

"No, I am in a relationship," Spencer tried to be nice to the woman.

She smiled and then went into the lady's room.

A few minutes later Diana came out showing her Papa her hands.

They started heading towards the exit. Snow was secured in Diana's hand.

In front of them was a young couple. They were holding hands and giggling to themselves.

Spencer had reasoned that they were recently married. He made a small smile.

"Are you and Daddy going to get married?" Diana asked all of the sudden.

The question stopped Spencer in his tracks. He looked wide-eyed at his daughter.

Aaron and he had never even discussed marriage.

"I know you love him and he loves you," Diana said matter of fact.

Spencer did not know where this line of questioning had come from. The truth was that he did love Aaron. He could remember when Aaron first said it to him. It was after they had rescued Diana from Badriyah. It was when Aaron had invited them to live with him and Jack.

 _He held out his arms to hold the baby. "I think she's a strong baby," Hotch said caressing the baby. "She should have a family. I think she should come to our home."_

 _"Our home?" Reid asked._

 _"Yes, with me and Jack. I want to help you with her."_

 _"You're taking advantage of me because I am mentally vulnerable."_

 _"That's because I want you to say_ _yes._ _" Hotch said. "I love you, Spencer."_

Spencer didn't reply then.

Any time after that he didn't say it, even after Hotch had said it.

Any time he tried he chocked.

Spencer had told Jack and Diana he loved them many times.

He had never said it to Aaron.

"We'll discuss it." Spencer balked on an answer. He knew he was turning red.

J.J. had warned him that some things that came out of kids' mouths would take him by surprise.

Spencer was lucky to get a reprieve.

Diana ran up ahead to a girl about her age. Spencer figured it was a girl from her class. He hung back for a moment. Spencer looked at a woman that was passing. He recognized her from somewhere.

His eyes were momentarily off of Diana.

That was when the fire alarm went off.

"Diana!" Spencer said looking at the crowd heading towards the door.

Spencer moved quickly towards the door scanning for his daughter in the crowd.

"Diana!" He called again.

He made it to the door, hoping that Diana had gone to Aaron and Jack.

He stepped outside and saw Jack and Aaron.

"Where's Diana?" He asked.

"I don't know," Spencer answered.

Aaron and Spencer frantically scanned the crowd.

"She went over to girl her age." Reid said looking for the girl.

Jack stayed with Hotch while they looked.

Reid tried to keep his mind focused. He needed to be in Agent mode right now, not worried father.

The next moments were frantic.

A firetruck pulled up.

The security guards had quickly gathered everyone that was in the building. Reid had told one that his daughter was missing. They had quickly initiated lock down procedures.

Hotch found Spencer after looking over the crowd.

"Stay with Jack. Call the team." He gave a small look indicating his intent to use his wolf senses.

Reid kept a hold of Jack's hand and quickly called the team and told them what had happened.

Hotch had immediately talked his way with his badge past security and into the building.

Once inside the building. Hotch immediately went through a partial change. He located Diana's scent and started to follow it.

Outside, the first ones to arrive were Morgan and Prentiss.

Prentiss immediately began questioning Reid and Jack, the same she would any time there was a missing child.

Morgan had gone in the building to help Hotch.

"Hotch," Morgan said when he saw him.

"I found it." Hotch said sniffing the air. "There's another smell." They walked around to a side door. It was an emergency exit that led to an alley.

Against the wall Hotch and Morgan saw Snow.

"I'll get the cops." Morgan said.

Diana leaving Snow behind was not a good sign.

Hotch knelt and smelt the stuffed animal. He let out a low growl.

"What is it?"

CM*******************************************************************

ahowell1993 thank you for agreeing. You partially figured the reason with Diana and Chief Strauss. There is something else about her.


	4. A Demand

Chapter 4 A Demand

The Bureau's Rapid Deployment Team had arrived at the concert hall in record time. The rest of the BAU team were quickly behind them.

Garcia was immediately escorted to the security office. She didn't waste any time looking for Diana on the security camera. Agent Marcus, from the Rapid Deployment Team, followed. She was helping Garcia go through the footage. The two had quickly found Diana.

Agent Marcus and Garcia followed the image, they saw Diana leave Reid's side and talk to a girl. That was when the alarm went off and they saw Diana was quickly grabbed by someone in a long coat.

"I'm tracking where he came from." Agent Marcus said.

"I'll follow Diana," Garcia said to her.

"I've got him." Agent Marcus said. "The Son of a Bitch didn't see the camera when he pulled the fire alarm."

Garcia turned to look at the face on the screen.

Agent Marcus did not say anything as she watched Garcia's face turn white.

"O God, no, no, no. . ."

"You know who that is?" Marcus asked calmly.

"His name is Jeremy Sayer, we caught him several years ago," Garcia said. "He killed two families and a priest. He was thirteen."

Marcus turned back to the image. "I'll get his out."

Garcia immediately ran out to tell the team.

In the foyer, Reid was sitting with J.J. she was trying her best to console him.

Jack was sitting silently with Rossi in a corner away from the rest of the team and from the other agents.

Reid had entered into a slight rant. "First twenty-four hours ninety-nine percent are children are dead. Seventy-five percent in the first three hours. One hour after law enforcement is called, forty-four percent."

Agent Munroe from the Rapid Deployment team had been interviewing Reid. He was remaining patient with Reid while he gathered information to help find Diana.

Reid had a picture on his phone. Diana had worn the pink princess dress that Garcia had gotten her. He had sent it to her before they left.

J.J. had taken Reid's phone and sent the picture to Agent Munroe.

Reid couldn't stop his hands from shaking.

"I need to ask about Diana's mother." Agent Munroe asked calmly.

"She's not in the picture," J.J. answered.

"What about her family, extended relatives." Agent Munroe asked.

"No," Reid answered shaking his head.

After they had found Badriyah, the team had done a search for any family.

Hotch had been worried about relatives making a claim for Diana.

They had also wanted to know what abilities Badriyah had as a werewolf. According to Amy, Reid's friend who studied werewolves, it would give insight into Diana's abilities.

"We're her family." J.J. tried to explain.

"We have already issued an Amber Alert for Diana. Every agent and law enforcement Agent as her picture." Agent Munroe said. "We have already established a perimeter, we've locked down this area."

Reid nodded in understanding. It was clear that he was having a difficult time concentrating.

Hotch and Morgan soon joined the agents.

Snow was closed in an evidence bag, in Hotch's hand.

Reid saw the stuffed animal and looked like he was going to be sick.

Hotch made a move towards him. He was stopped when he saw Garcia coming from the entrance.

Garcia was looking just as pale as Reid. "It was Jeremy Sayer, he pulled the fire alarm."

Reid crumbled into J.J.s arms. "We are going to find her," J.J. stated.

Hotch looked at his team and nodded. That was the smell he got from the stuffed animal.

"I need to talk to my team," Hotch stated to Agent Munroe.

Agent Munroe nodded in understanding. He then stepped over to talk with Jack as Rossi moved to join the rest of the team.

The team formed a small circle.

"It was Sayer I smelled him on Snow," Hotch said.

Reid looked directly at Hotch. "I have been working with you for years helping you. We both know your senses are more tuned since I started training with you. You taught me how to shoot I taught you how to use that nose."

Reid's expression was deadly serious. "Find our daughter." He made an aggressive move towards Hotch

Morgan quickly grabbed Reid by the shoulders putting the young genius' attention on him. "Look he did. We followed him. Sayer got into a car or something. We lost him around the back."

"I'll hack into the cameras in the area," Garcia said.

Reid did not seem to be calming down at all.

"We need to get Sayer's picture out," Rossi said.

"Agent Marcus is sending the image out," Garcia reassured the team.

"We need to build a profile for Sayer and victimology for Diana." Prentiss clearly wanted the team's focus to be Diana. She was compartmentalizing right now for the child that she had held has a baby and helped care for.

"This was an attack on me," Morgan said.

Prentiss understood what Morgan meant. "You told him that you were going to be at every one of his parole hearings."

That was a promise that Morgan had kept.

"He's going after those close to you," J.J. said.

It was true that Morgan did spend a lot of time with Diana. Hotch and Reid had asked him to be Diana's Godfather. Morgan had taken her on outings, just the two of them.

Garcia had been made Diana's Godmother. It had been on the condition that Garcia befriended Amy due to her familiarity with Werewolves.

"Where would he go? He had no connections to DC or this area." J.J. asked.

"He would have had to find somebody, maybe in prison or even in the juvenile center that he was in. "

"We need to look at anyone he may have made friends with on the inside," Hotch stated.

"He was a loner. Anything he would do would be a con," Morgan added.

"He won't leave this area," Prentiss said. "He knows taking an Agent's kid would cause an immediate reaction."

"It wouldn't do any good to see if we could appeal to him," Reid stated. "He would feed of off our reactions."

Reid phone rang. He looked at it. "I don't know this number."

"I'm already tracking it," Garcia said calling Agent Marcus.

"Agent Reid." Reid kept his voice calm.

"Hello Dr. Reid. We didn't meet before." Sayer said.

"Please don't hurt Diana." Reid pleaded.

"I will hurt her if you don't give me what I want. "

"Let me talk with my daughter, Diana."

There was a moment's silence.

"Papa," Diana' s voice came on the line.

"Diana its going to be okay. We love you." Reid said keeping his voice even.

"My sister Find her," Jeremy said.

"We don't know where she is," Reid said buying time.

"Find her. I want to talk with Carrie."

"We will do what we can."

"If you think I'm falling for one of your traps," Jeremy said. "Find mommy's sugarplum."

With that, the line went dead.

"The call bounced off of two towers. He is still in the DC area." Garcia said.

"We need to talk with Sayer's mother. She needs to tell us everything about him."

"There isn't time," Reid said. "Diana is going to show emotion, she's only a baby."

"We're going to get her back," J.J. reassured her friend.


	5. A Motel Room

Chapter 5 A Motel Room

The Rapid Deployment Team and the BAU had set up a command post in the security office of the concert hall.

The two teams were working together on a plan to maintain contact with Sayer when he called again. They also wanted to ensure Diana was returned safely.

Jessica had arrived earlier and had taken Jack back home with her. Aaron and Spencer thought he would be more comfortable at home.

Prentiss was in the corner talking on the phone with Jeremy's mother. She wanted to let her know what was going on and also if she was willing to help.

Rossi, Morgan, and Agent Munroe were talking.

In the midst of that Reid stepped outside of the office and leaned against the wall on the other side. J.J. followed him.

"I can't do this, I can't," Reid said. He was running his hands through his hair in a self-soothing manner. He then started rocking slowly.

J.J. took Reid's face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "We are going to get her back."

"I was afraid I lost her before I had a chance to even meet her," Reid said focusing on J.J. He seemed to be more focused. "You held her before I did. You made sure she was safe. That's when I fell in love with her, watching you hold her. I loved her before I even I held her."

"We will set a trap for Sayer. Diana is strong." J.J. said.

"He would have only gotten smarter and more vicious in prison," Reid said. "I can remember what he did to his other victims."

"Don't think like that. We are going to find her."

Reid seemed to be calming down. The two then returned to the team.

"What do you have on this Sayer?" Agent Munroe asked.

"He lived in Iowa. He already had a criminal record by the time he was thirteen." Morgan started.

"His mother took advantage of the Safe Haven law and dropped him off in Nebraska," Rossi added. "She was in fear of her life and the life of her daughter."

"He was supposed to be a twin." Reid finally spoke up. "His religious mother blamed him for killing his twin before he was even born."

"Sounds like a real badass." Agent Munroe said in a sarcastic tone. "I'm surprised even corrupt guards let him go."

"Now he wants his sister," Morgan said.

"I talked with Jeremy's mother," Prentiss said rejoining the group. "She is going to come in and try to help catch him. I've got agents escorting her."

"In the diary, all he talked about was getting even with his mom and sister," Morgan said. "If either one gets near him, he could snap."

"He hates families, that is clear from how he treated his victims," Rossi added.

Agent Munroe appeared to be thinking. "He hates families. I know that I might be shooting in the dark here, but what about his dad?"

"His Dad moved to Wisconsin when he was ten," Prentiss said.

"There was nothing about his father in the diary," Reid said. "I don't know if he is even a factor."

"We also didn't receive everything," J.J. said.

"Did Ms. Sayer say anything about their relationship?" Rossi asked.

"I'll call her back." Prentiss stepped off to talk with Mrs. Sayer.

"Garcia," Hotch ordered.

"Already started," Garcia said typing into her keyboard.

Prentiss hung up the phone and rejoined the agents. "Ms. Sayer says that she contacted Peter Sayer after we took Jeremy and again when he went to prison. There hasn't been any other contact since then. He won't even talk to Carrie."

"We have an issue," Garcia said.

"I have Peter Sayer's address in Richfield, Wisconsin. I don't have his cell phone at all. But if you want to find him, all of his credit card transactions trace him to D.C. He has been here for over a week. He rented a room at a motel and I have already sent the address to your phones."

"The local PD will need to check Peter Sayer's address," Hotch said. "A geographic profile needs to be done in case there is a second location. Reid are you able to?"

"No!" Reid said. "I will be there when we find Diana. She's my daughter."

"I'll work on a geographic profile," Prentiss volunteered.

Both teams quickly mobilized and went to the address that Garcia had sent them.

The motel was in an area of DC that was known for prostitution and drugs. It wasn't the place that Reid would have taken his daughter to.

Morgan had gone to the clerk and had gotten a key for the room with the flash of his credentials.

The agents quickly made a plan to enter the room. They conducted a scan of the room. It had shown no one in the room. They formed up and stormed in.

Hotch and Reid stayed in the rear.

This had been their first moment of privacy. Hotch was taking advantage of the opportunity and doing his best to comfort Reid. He was holding him and reminding him that he loved him.

Right now Hotch was keeping his emotions in check. If he became emotional he wouldn't be any good to Diana, Spencer, or Jack.

They both knew that traumatic events would tear parents apart. Hotch didn't want that to happen to them.

They entered when Morgan called the room clear.

Both looked at the room. The place was a mess. Junk food and fast food was spread all around. It was clear that housekeeping had not been there for a few days. No one wanted to say anything about the porn magazines on the bed.

Morgan picked up what looked like a journal that was on the floor. It was full of rants about getting back at him and the FBI along with notes about where he had been.

"He was stalking me," Morgan said. Internally he was berating himself for not noticing that he was being followed.

Hotch started a partial change so he could smell the room. Reid discreetly stood watch so none of the other agents would see.

"He didn't bring her here," Hotch said quietly. He did not smell Diana anywhere in the room.

"Where else would he go?" Agent Munroe asked.

"Profile this room," Hotch ordered. "He knows he can't come back here."

The team started to look through the room to see if there were any indications of another location.

Reid stepped outside of the room while the team worked. J.J. again followed.

"J.J., I want to kill him," Reid said to her.

"I know you are upset," J.J. said. "You don't mean that."

"We knew he was a budding psychopath when he caught him. He attacked that nurse when he was in prison," Reid was trying to keep himself calm. "No, if he touches her I don't know what I will do."

J.J. didn't know what to say. She had fought Izzy Rogers to defend her own family. She knew about protecting her own.

This is the first time in Reid's life he really felt sorry for and had an understanding of public service murders, specifically for Lou Jenkins. He had killed the man that targeted him as a child.

Morgan and Hotch stepped out of the room.

"This was just a hideout, he could have gone anywhere," Morgan said.

Morgan's phone rang, it was Garcia. "What do you have for us?"

"Agent Marcus and I were able to follow the vehicle that Sayer took off in." Garcia began. "He was making his way out of the District. The vehicle was stolen. We have put it out to everyone."

Reid remained silent the entire time.

"There is more, " Garcia continued. "The Richfield police went to Peter Sayer's house. They found one of the windows broken out so they entered. They found someone who they assumed to be Peter Sayer in the kitchen. He had been stabbed to death and it looks like someone ransacked the place."

"There was a lot of rage with this kill. Post mordem stabbing and dissection." Prentiss continued.

"It was Jeremy then," Reid said. "His father abandoned him."

"Reid you shouldn't be listening to this." Garcia quickly stated.

"I know what he's capable of, I'm going to be here for my daughter. " Reid argued.

"Do we have anything from the geographic profile?" Hotch asked.

"I do have a five-block radius he spent a lot of time in," Prentiss said.

"Send us the area. I want that place locked down." Hotch ordered.

CM**************************************

Diana sat on the concrete floor of the darkened room. It was a public bathroom that was not well maintained. There was only three light fixtures and one was broken.

Right now she was cowered against the dirty wall.

She didn't have her jacket or her shoes an socks. Jeremy had taken both not long after he had abducted her.

Jeremy Sayer was hovering over Diana. He had a knife in his hand and he was playing with the ruffles on her dress.

Diana was trying not to cry.

"That father of yours better pull through and find my sister." He said rubbing the flat of the blade on Diana's cheek.

"Two fathers, no Mommy," Jeremy said in near disgust.

"My mommy was a bad person," Diana said she kept her voice calm and her eyes on the ground. "She had to go away."

Sayer looked at Diana. "What the hell," he said.

"I never met her." Diana kept calm while she talked. "What did your mom do to you?"

"She said she was taking me out for a day," Jeremy was clearly becoming angrier when he was talking. "It was supposed to be a fun day. She drove me across the state line and just left me at a children's hospital and drove away. She didn't even say goodbye."

Jeremy placed the blade of his knife under Diana's chin and lifted her head with the knife. He wouldn't let her eyes leave his.

"Do you hate me?" Jeremy asked slightly growling.

"Yes." Diana answered. "My Papa's biggest fear is something bad happening to me. You did that."


	6. Sayer

Chapter 6 Sayer

The team continued to look through the motel room to try and find where Sayer would have gone. So far there was no indication of where he would have taken Diana.

They stopped when Garcia called Morgan's phone. "The DC PD found the car that Sayer was using. It was abandoned near a park. The address is already sent to your phones."

"Sayer was in the area based upon the credit card activity," Prentiss said. "I'll meet you there."

The two teams quickly left for the address that Garcia had sent them. Prentiss met up with the team moments after they arrived.

An initial scan of the car showed no one.

Both teams approached the car.

"Spread out and see if there are any signs." Agent Munroe said. "We have search dogs on the way."

Hotch nodded to his team. He wanted to go through a partial change in an effort to find Diana.

Rossi and Reid sent Hotch a glance that they would stay with him.

The rest of the team spread out with the other agents.

Hotch meanwhile went through the partial change. "I can smell her," Hotch said. "I can follow it."

The three walked together following the scent that Hotch had found. "She's close."

The agents tried to keep their emotions under control while they followed Hotch.

The three stopped when they reached a building that served as a public bathroom. "That's where the trail leads."

Rossi quickly called the other Agents. "We got something. Building on the other side of the park."

The three set a perimeter around the building waiting for the additional agents.

Morgan, Prentiss, and J.J. along with Agent Munroe and his team quickly positioned themselves to enter the building.

After establishing their positions they quickly entered.

Rossi remained with Reid and Hotch when the teams entered. He knew they both wanted to go in there. He did too.

A moment later Agent Munroe stepped out of the building with Morgan, J.J. and Prentiss.

Reid immediately read into J.J.'s facial expressions.

"What is it?" Reid asked.

"The bathroom was empty," she said. "We found Diana's dress on the floor."

"It was torn. There was a little of what looked like blood on it." Prentiss said gently.

For a moment Reid seemed to lose focus. His knees then started giving out.

Morgan grabbed a hold of Reid to keep him from falling.

J.J. took hold of Reid as well.

Rossi was supporting Hotch, who was using all of his fortitude to maintain his composure.

"There isn't enough to be a serious issue." Agent Munroe said to Hotch. "We already have a crime scene team on the way."

"Something went wrong," Reid said.

"Kid, what are you talking about?" Morgan asked.

"Diana is a bargaining chip to get his sister, Carrie," Reid said. "He would keep her until he. . . Jeremy hasn't called back."

"Diana is alive," J.J. said. "That is what you need to focus on."

The BAU team considered their next move.

"Agents," one of Agent Munroe's team came up to them. "We have a report of a stolen car at a gas station. The suspect matches Jeremy Sayer's description. They have it on camera."

"I'll leave my Agents behind with the crime techs," Agent Munroe said.

The BAU and Agent Munroe went to the gas station. The station was only a little more than a quarter of a mile from where they were.

Prentiss and J.J. both immediately went to talk with the woman whose car had been stolen. She was clearly upset, and it was assumed that she would be more inclined to talk with female Agents.

The attendant at the station had immediately shown the security tapes to the Agents.

It was clear he was nervous about the amount of law enforcement in the station. The profilers knew that he was guilty of several minor crimes that he had gotten away with. He wanted to be seen cooperating.

Behind the counter, Agent Munroe and Hotch, both stood in front of the other Agents to watch the video.

They saw the young woman pull up to the gas station. She was talking on her cell phone, clearly engaged in her conversation.

She stepped out of the vehicle, leaving the driver door open. She went around to the passenger side to start pumping gas. To the agents, she appeared to be a forgetful woman.

She pulled out her phone from her pocket. It looked like she was answering a text.

The Agents watched as Jeremy Sayer quickly ran up the car, unseen by the woman. He got into the driver's seat and quickly speed away.

"I didn't see Diana," Reid said. "Where is she?"

"We need to put out a BOLO for that car," Hotch said. "The driver is suspect in a kidnapping, approach with caution."

"On it," Morgan said dialing a number on his phone.

Prentiss and J.J. rejoined the rest of the team.

"The victim, Lavender Mays, she was oblivious to Sayer taking her car," Prentiss said. "She didn't see anything."

Agent Munroe's phone beeped. "The search dogs arrived at the park. They are spreading out to look for Diana."

The team looked at each other. Right now, they would need to wait for the dogs to find something or for the car to be found.

Morgan's phone beeped. "It's Sayer. He is leading police on a high-speed chase."

With that, the Agents quickly got back into their vehicles and headed towards the car chase.

Hotch, Reid, Morgan and J.J. were in one car. Rossi, Prentiss, and Agent Munroe were in another.

Morgan was driving while Hotch was in the passenger seat.

Reid was listening in on the over the radio in the SUV to the chase. He didn't say anything. He almost looked like he was praying.

J.J. observed her friend from the back seat. "We are going to find Diana."

It did not take long before the team caught up with the high-speed chase. Overhead, a chopper was shining a light on the vehicle. Police units were running their standard procedures to try and slow Sayer down and avoid injuries.

Sayer was driving erratically trying to avoid the obstacles and other traffic.

Reid watched wide-eyed as the car hit a skid. It then started turning out of control. The car made contact with the barrier.

The police cars quickly made a perimeter around the crashed car. The officers pulled their weapons approaching the car.

"Show me your hands!" One of the officers yelled.

Sayer held his hands out of the window.

The BAU stayed in the back.

Rossi kept himself positioned between Reid and Hotch. He knew he needed to keep both of them from doing something stupid.

"Open the door from the outside." The officers ordered.

Struggling, Sayer opened the door and crawled out of the vehicle. He was clearly suffering from a head injury.

"On the ground!" Morgan stepped up to officer. He couldn't stay on the sidelines.

Sayer dropped to the ground. He barely struggled as he was cuffed by Agent Munroe.

"Where is she you son of a bitch?" Morgan growled.

Sayer didn't say anything. He continued to stare down Morgan.

Hotch came up to Sayer. "Where is Diana?"

"That little girl's a freak," Sayer said. "Be glad she's gone."

"Where is she?" Agent Munroe demanded.

"Lawyer," Sayer said smiling.

"Put him in a car," Hotch said. It would take a while to get Sayer to the Police Station or the BAU. They did not want to waste any time, it was late and there was no word yet from the agents at the park.

Sayer was thrown into the back of a police car by one of the officers.

The BAU and Agent Munroe quickly gathered in a circle.

"We need to get him talking," Agent Munroe said.

"Hotch, Reid, you are too close," Rossi said. "Morgan he's got a vendetta against you. Prentiss you were there when he was arrested."

"That leaves you and me," J.J. said.

Rossi got into the police car with J.J. Rossi looked at Sayer.

J.J. set up her phone to record the conversation.

"You asked for a lawyer." Rossi started. "I'm going to tell you exactly what I am going to tell him. We are going to prosecute you for kidnapping. You are on tape taking a Federal Agent's daughter. You were also caught on tape stealing that car and lead police on a highspeed chase. Your best bet right now is telling us where to find Diana"

"Go to hell." Sayer replied.

Rossi and J.J. returned to the team. "He's not talking. Where are we on his lawyer?"

"Public defendant on the way," Hotch replied.

Agent Munroe looked at his phone. "The tracking dogs didn't find anything."

Reid didn't look well. He was not going to be holding on much longer.

J.J. looked at the vehicle and Sayer. "He does have the right to know he as a Public Defendant." She then walked over to the car and stepped inside.

"Just you?" Sayer asked.

"Just me," J.J. replied she smiled at Sayer.

"We have a lawyer on the way," J.J. said. "We have your sister in custody. I thought you might like to know. I know that your mom didn't contact you after you went to prison. That must have been hard."

"Bitch didn't want me," Sayer said.

"I couldn't imagine leaving you like that," J.J. said. "That was horrible."

"I'm not going to tell you anything. So, stop trying." Sayer said.

"I can't question you right now," J.J. said. "All I can tell is what I know."

Sayer scoffed at that.

"I can tell you that little sisters can be brats. I was so mean to my big sister. I was the baby, so I got away with everything."

"Your mom probably thought that you were so special…"

"I think I got away with stuff because I was younger." J.J. said.

"I had to watch Carrie. I had to make sure that she was okay, and I had to play with her."

"Yes, I know, you were only doing what your mom asked." J.J. said. "It wasn't your fault that the girl was a brat. She probably still is."

"Yes, just like that other brat. She was a freak."

"Freak?" J.J. asked.

"The little bitch. She's got red eyes. They turned red I watched."

"That must have been scary." J.J. said keeping her voice calm.

There was only one reason why Diana's eyes would turn, she was coming into her wolf self.

"She ran, I chased her like a dog. I cut her up into pieces."

J.J. didn't say a word. She got out of the car and nodded to the BAU team.

The team formed a small circle to talk.

"I think Diana somehow managed to get away."

"Sayer said that he saw her eyes turn red."

"She's too young." Reid said. "Wolves turn about the time that they hit puberty. She's not old enough."

"If she started to turn it might have scared Sayer," Rossi said.

"It distracted him enough that Diana could escape." Prentiss.

"Then where is my daughter?" Reid asked.


	7. Baby Werewolf

Chapter 7 Baby Werewolf

Hotch looked at the other agents.

Diana had been missing too long.

"I'm going to find Diana myself," Hotch said. "I'm going to change into full form." It would be easier to track Diana in full form.

"We will need to distract the other agents," J.J. said.

Prentiss looked at Reid. "You are distraught. Hotch you need to take him home, now."

Reid nodded that he understood. He melted himself into J.J.'s arms and started fake crying.

The other agents had seen the reaction. They bought it.

"I'll take care of the agents and Sayer." Rossi volunteered.

"I'll drive you." Morgan said to Hotch and Reid.

Prentiss and J.J. went to help Rossi run interference with the other agents.

The three agents climbed into one of the SUVs. Morgan took the driver's seat. Hotch took the back seat. From there he was out of sight. He started to begin the change.

Reid didn't say a word. He continued to look straight ahead.

Morgan drove back to the park.

The coast was clear. The agents with the tracking dogs had moved out of the area.

Discreatly, Morgan and Rossi, and Werewolf Hotch moved to the bathroom.

Hotch started smelling around the building. He kept his nose to the ground. "She did change. I smell the She-Wolf." He growled. He wasn't going to say that he smelled her fear intermingled with Sayer. "She did run."

Hotch followed the smell. They started moving towards the city.

"She took off through there."

"Someone might have thought she was a stray dog." Morgan said.

Reid looked at Morgan.

Hotch let out a small growl.

"Sorry, I don't know what a young She-Wolf would look like."

"No one does," Reid said. "I haven't read anything about a Werewolf changing this young. Hopefully she found some place to hide."

The three got back into the SUV and started to go in the direction of Diana's scent.

Hotch changed back into his human form.

CM***************************************************

Diana ran.

She kept running and did not stop. Everything around her was dark and confusing.

Diana finally stopped and cowered against a wall. There was trash piled around the wall of the building. She was using the piles to stay hidden from sight.

Tears were coming down her face.

She was on a city street, she didn't know what area she was in. There were people mingling about, oblivios to her presence.

Diana, scared, peaked around the corner.

She saw a police car. She took a breathe and ran out waving her arms.

The two officers sat in their squad car watching the street. It was an older officer and a rookie officer.

"Thomas," the rookie, David, said pointing to the street.

Thomas and David saw a little girl in what looked like a dirty and torn undershirt.

Immediately, Thomas turned on the lights and came to a stop next to the girl. The two officers exited the vehicle and approached her.

"It's okay, Sweetheart," Thomas said to the girl.

David was immediately calling it in.

The girl walked over the officers, she smiled brightly at them. Her face then changed.

"Easy," Thomas said rushing over to catch her before she fell.

"Get the blanket. She's freezing" Thomas yelled at David, he cradled the little girl in his arms. "Wake up Sweetheart."

David quickly popped the trunk and brought the Hello Kitty blanket over. He helped Thomas wrap the little girl up in the blanket.

"Ambulance is on the way. She matches the description of the girl the Amber Alert went out on."

"Sweetheart, can you wake up for me?" Thomas asked.

The little girl opened her eyes for Thomas.

"What is your name?" Thomas asked.

"Diana Haley Reid." She answered.

David nodded. He turned to call it in.

"My name is Thomas Wilcox, you can call me Tom." The officer said. "Try to stay awake for me. We're going to find your parents."

"I'm tired," Diana said closing her eyes again.

Reid, Hotch, and Morgan drove in the direction that Hotch had smelt. It was figured Diana would continue in that direction.

The three agents were listening to the police scanner in the SUV. That was when they heard a call come in.

Two DC police officers reported a young girl being found.

Reid held his breath. The location was in the direction they were headed.

He let out a gasp at the next message. "The girl as identified herself as Diana Haley Reid."

"Go go go," Reid said to Morgan.

Morgan didn't say anything. He drove quickly as he could to where the call came from.

When they arrived, they saw the squad car and the ambulance.

"Diana!" Reid called running out of the vehicle before Morgan even stopped. He ran up to ambulance. Two medics were loading a gurney into the back of the ambulance. Diana was laying on it, not moving.

"Stop," Thomas said grabbing a hold of Reid.

"I'm her father!" Reid shouted at the cop. "Diana, Papa's here."

Morgan immediately pulled his credentials and showed it to the cop.

"These are her parents." Morgan said.

Thomas looked at Morgan as his badge. He then let Reid go.

"Diana," Reid said running over to the gurney. "Open your eyes, just for a moment." He pleaded.

"She unresponsive," one of the medics said.

"I'm riding with her," Reid said crawling into the ambulance with his daughter.

"I'll meet you at the hospital," Hotch said still holding his poker face.

Reid kept out the way of the medics while they worked.

He watched the medic give Diana an IV for fluids and wrapped in a blanket keep warm.

"We are going to get you home," Reid said calmly to his daughter. "Please just open your eyes."

After Diana and Reid left in the ambulance, Morgan turned to the two officers. "Thank you, for finding her."

"Did you find the guy that took her?" David asked.

"He's in custody," Morgan answered.

"We need to go to the hospital." Hotch said.

"We'll clean up here." Thomas said. "Take care of that child."

Morgan drove Hotch to the hospital. He called the team and let them know that Diana was found. This was still not over for her.


	8. At the Hospital

Sorry for the delay, I've been busy

Chapter 8 At the Hospital

Hotch and Morgan rode in the SUV behind the ambulance. Neither one said a word.

Diana was found, but she was still injured. Neither knew if it was injuries from Sayer or her becoming a Wolf for the first time.

They would have to let the medical personnel do their jobs.

Both watched as the ambulance pulled through to the ER entrance. The medics quickly exited with Diana on the gurney. She appeared to still be unconscious.

They watched as Spencer followed quickly behind the medics.

Morgan pulled the SUV up to the curb and let Hotch out before he went to park the vehicle.

Hotch met with Spencer and watched as Diana was rolled into one of the trauma rooms.

The doctor and the nurses immediately went to work on her.

Spencer and Hotch stood watching them while they worked.

"Diana open your eyes." Spencer pleaded.

Hotch kept a hold on Spencer.

One of the nurses came over to Hotch and Spencer. "You are her parents."

"We are," Spencer said.

"We want to run a trauma kit." The nurse said. "We need your permission."

Both Hotch and Spencer stood silent.

"She's stable, just asleep." The nurse said. "We want to perform the exam while she is sleeping. I will be with her the entire time."

"The man who took her is in custody. He said he didn't." Spencer couldn't say it.

"We need to be sure of that," Hotch reasoned.

"She's a child," Spencer said. "No. We can get a confession. She's been through enough."

Hotch took Spencer's hand. "You know as well as I do that it will make the case easier. I don't want her to be a victim, just as much as you don't want to."

"She's not a victim from one of our case files," Spencer said looking at Hotch. His voice was clearly angry. "She is my little girl."

"I'm her father too," Hotch said trying to calm Spencer down. "We both love her. We will be there for her."

The nurse held up her hand in a pausing manner to the two. She managed to keep her manner and voice calm. "I understand that you don't want to traumatize her further, I don't either. She's sleeping, she will probably sleep through the kit."

Spencer looked at Hotch for a moment. "If she wakes up."

"I will come and get you," the nurse said. "Please, step outside. I will let you know the results."

Hotch took Spencer and guided him outside. He was being strong for the both of them. Spencer was nearly falling apart.

Morgan was in the waiting room. He had cups of coffee for the two.

Hotch helped Spencer slide into a chair and handed him one of the cups of coffee that Morgan had.

"What's going on?" Morgan asked.

"Diana didn't wake up in the ambulance," Spencer said. "Her vitals are stable. She is exhausted."

"They are conducting an exam on her while she is asleep," Hotch said. "The nurse is staying with her."

Morgan stayed with the two until the doctor came. He wanted to know about Diana as well.

They sat in silence waiting for the results.

After several minutes the doctor came out.

"Diana's family," The doctor asked calmly.

"We are," Hotch said indicating Spencer along with Morgan.

"I'm Doctor Green." He said sitting down. "Diana is still sleeping. She had experienced some trauma from her abduction. We did find defensive marks on her. Your daughter put up a good fight. She managed to scratch her attacker."

Hotch looked up at that statement.

"I'm sure that she didn't cause any issues with her condition." Dr. Green quickly said.

Spencer looked at the doctor as well. "I recognized the signs. I am assuming she had a moment, that added to her trauma. It is much younger than I ever heard for turning."

"How do you know about it?" Morgan asked.

"My wife's family." The doctor said. "They made me familiar with it, unfortunately. They are not inclined towards acceptance."

"Is she going to be okay?" Spencer asked.

"Yes," Dr. Green said assuringly. "Because of her extreme exhaustion, I want to keep her overnight for observation. I am also giving her some fluids. I have the nurse taking her to a room now. I have talked to the nurses on the floor. She knows that our visitor policy does not apply to you. I would ask only two people at a time."

"We understand," Hotch said.

"I'll text the team and let them know," Morgan said. "Be with Diana. We will take care of Sayer."

CM*********************************************************

Rossi, Prentiss, and J.J. were standing on the other side of the interrogation room. They were waiting for Sayer's attorney.

"Do you think Diana might have changed in front of him," Prentiss asked worriedly. "Think he might have realized what she is."

"No, he would have been more freaked out and would have said something," J.J. said. "She only growled, he might not have seen her eyes change."

"We label him as crazy," Rossi said. "He took a child, no one is going to listen to him." The truth was that he had enough of Sayer.

Prentiss' phone beeped from a text. "That was Morgan. Diana is being admitted to the hospital. The doctor says that she is suffering from exhaustion. The doctor knows about her condition. She's still unconscious."

"A change is a lot, especially for the first time," J.J. said. "She would be exhausted."

"We book Sayer, and we get a statement from Diana when she wakes up," Rossi said.

"I'm going to take care of something," J.J said stepping away from the other agents.

CM********************************************************

Hotch and Spencer sat in similar chairs by Diana's side.

The nurses had placed her in a pink floral nightgown. They had arranged her comfortably on the bed with pillows and a blanket. An I.V. was attached to her arm providing fluids.

"All I want to do is pick her up and hold her in my arms," Spencer said quietly. "She should be sleeping in her own bed."

"I know," Aaron said taking Spencer's hand. "When she wakes up we will be there for her.

A bleep on Aaron's phone interrupted the silence. He looked at his phone for a moment. He then leaned over and kissed Spencer. "I will be right back."

He got up and left quietly.

Spencer looked at his daughter and thought about all of the child abductions cases the team had worked. He thought about the parents. The parents didn't stay together, it became too much and they fell apart.

He didn't want to lose his family.

Hotch returned a moment later, he had something white in his hands.

"How," Spencer asked looking at Snow. The stuffed animal should have been in evidence.

"J.J. has some skills," Hotch said. He carefully lifted Diana's arm and placed Snow securely at her side. He then sat back down and held Spencer's hand.

"I'm sorry," Spencer said. "You are Diana's father too. I didn't mean . . ."

"I know you didn't," Aaron said giving a mild kiss to Spencer.

After the two waited in silence.

The silence was broken by Diana stirring slightly. She let out a slight whimper.

"Diana," Spencer said. "Daddy and Papa are here."

Diana looked at her parents and gripped onto Snow. "Where is he?"

"The man who took you is gone," Aaron said. "Uncle Dave and Uncle Morgan are making sure he is in jail."

"I was scared," Diana said.

"I know, I know," Spencer said taking his daughter into his arms.

"He was going to hurt me," Diana whispered. "When he looked at me I knew he wanted to hurt me." She started crying right then.

"We need to take her home," Spencer said to Aaron.

"I'll get the doctor," Aaron said getting up. "We'll see about getting her released."

Spencer nodded holding onto his daughter. He let her cry in his arms while he made comforting sounds.

"You won't have to worry about him anymore," Spencer said.

"I was scared," Diana said when she was finished crying. "He was angry."

"I know," Spencer kept his voice calm.

"Will daddy get us home?"

"Yes, he will," Spencer said. Spencer turned Diana to look at her face. "There is going to be a police officer coming to talk with you. Would you be okay? I promise you won't be in trouble for anything."

"Okay. I want them to be like Tom." Diana said.

"Tom?" Spencer asked.

"Tom," Diana said. "He said I was safe, he called me sweetheart, like Auntie J.J. does. He wanted to protect me."

Spencer thought back. The officer that found Diana, Thomas.

"You mean Officer Thomas," Spencer said.

"I liked him," Diana said.

"Okay," Spencer said. He would have to find Officer Thomas and thank him.

Aaron came back a moment later. "The doctor is going to look at her in a moment. Dr. Green called in a favor I guess, there is an agent here waiting to interview Diana."


	9. Werewolf Diana

Chapter 9 Werewolf Diana

Aaron and Spencer entered their home. It was either late at night or early in the morning.

Spencer carried Diana in his arms with Aaron bracing his hand on Spencer's lower back. Diana had fallen asleep on the car ride home. It was good that she was sleeping. It would give her time to recover.

It had been trying at the hospital after the interview.

A female agent had taken the statement from Diana. Aaron and Spencer had waited outside. When she was finished, Diana was crying and asking for her Daddy.

The agent had spoken with Spencer while Aaron was comforting Diana. She had told him that Diana had started crying after saying that she didn't want to leave Daddy and Jack. The agent said it sounded like Diana was worried that Spencer had Aaron were going to separate.

Aaron held Diana until she fell asleep. They had used the time to have the doctor discharge her and three of them headed home. Diana had woken up after she was in the car. They had told her she was going home when she was reassured, she had gone back to sleep.

The two walked past Jessica who was sound asleep on the couch.

Aaron opened the door to Diana's room. He pulled the sheets down and fluffed the pillow. Spencer laid Diana carefully into the bed. The two then proceeded to tuck her in.

They watched her sleep for a moment and then walked to their own room.

Jessica was probably tired from caring for Jack. They didn't disturb her.

The two sat on the bed.

Aaron held onto Spencer for a moment.

"Hey what's going on in that head of yours?" Aaron asked.

"I almost lost her again," Spencer said. "I never thought about kids in my life, then there was Henry, then Jack and you, and Diana. I couldn't lose her, not like that."

Aaron remained silent and let Spencer talked.

"I don't want to lose you or our family," Spencer said.

Hotch realized what Spencer was worried about. He knew the cases with the kids, he knew the parents fell apart.

Aaron positioned himself and Spencer so that he could look Spencer in the eyes. "You are not going to lose me," Aaron said. "I will be there for you. We will be there for OUR kids."

Aaron kissed Spencer and the two laid down on the bed. They only held each other in the silence for a moment. "I love you," Aaron said.

Spencer still didn't say anything.

Aaron leaned up and looked down at Spencer. "I know there's more going on in that head of yours." He said stroking his fingers on Spencer's face. "You have the same look when you are confused about something."

"Its just the way Diana was in the hospital. We didn't say anything about leaving." Spencer said. "It was like she knew what I was worried about."

"We will let her know," Aaron said. "We will sit down with her and Jack. We will talk as a family."

Aaron sat up in the bed and reached inside his bedside drawer. "I know that you are old fashioned in nature. I wasn't too sure how to do this. Understand I am not expecting an answer. This is so you know what I have been planning, and know I still feel the same way."

Aaron took out a small watch box. "I figured that you would appreciate this more than a ring."

Spencer carefully opened the box. Inside was a watch.

"I had it engraved," Aaron said.

Spencer turned it over and read the inscription. It was a date, it was a date that Spencer wouldn't forget. It was the date that he and Aaron had moved in together.

"This is the date that we became a family," Aaron said. "This is our date."

Spencer didn't say anything.

"I don't want you to answer now. I want you to answer when you are ready. I will accept any answer that you give me."

Spencer just stared at the watch. He knew what Aaron wanted. They were already a family, but they were never married. Aaron wanted to marry him.

"The last thing that Diana said to me before . . ." Spencer started.

"What is it?" Aaron asked.

"She asked if we were getting married. I told her we would discuss it." Spencer said.

"I never said anything to the kids," Aaron said. "She must have overheard me."

"I know you love him and he loves you," Spencer said. "That's what she said to me. I know I've never said it. I know that must hurt."

Aaron shook his head. "No, it doesn't hurt. It isn't something I am going to pressure you about either. You will when you are ready. I know you love me the same way I know you love our kids."

Spencer and Aaron laid back down on the and snuggled. They fell asleep after a moment.

They were woken by the sound of a door opening.

At first, they thought it was Jessica.

"I'll check on the kids," Aaron said.

"Me too," Spencer said.

Spencer went to Diana's room. Aaron went into Jack's room.

"In here," Spencer whispered.

The two stood in the doorway. Diana was asleep on her bed. Jack was asleep on the floor in the sleeping bag that he used for sleepovers.

"He's been protective of her since the day you brought her home," Jessica whispered joining the two.

"Thank you for watching Jack," Aaron said.

"I'm just glad that you got Diana home safe and sound," Jessica said. "I'm also glad that sick bastard was caught. I'm going home. Give the kids a kiss when they wake up." Jessica then headed out.

The two stood in the doorway for a moment watching the kids sleep.

"Coffee," Aaron whispered in Spencer's ear.

"Coffee," Spencer replied.

Aaron started the coffee in the kitchen and started making breakfast for Spencer and himself. They would let the kids sleep.

Spencer took the coffee when it was done and started drinking it.

The two sat together in the kitchen. It was the calm after the storm.

"We won't tell the kids about the engagement until later," Spencer said.

"I told you that I wasn't rushing you to an answer," Aaron said taking Spencer's hand.

"I know, I've considered it," Spencer smiled at Aaron. "We are a family. How should we do the wedding?"

"The kids, the team, Jessica and your mom?"

Spencer smiled at that. "Sound's perfect. Do you think we can talk Rossi into using his place?"

"I'm sure he can be persuaded," Aaron said.

They continued sipping on their coffee.

"Diana will love seeing her grandmother," Aaron said. "I think your mom is good with her."

"Diana seems to understand her condition, as much as she can," Spencer said. "I have told her no matter what Grandma says or does she still loves her."

Spencer stopped at that. He put down the coffee barely setting it on the counter enough that it wouldn't drop on the floor. He then walked straight to their bedroom.

Aaron quickly grabbed the coffee cup. A slight bump and it would have spilled. He placed it on the counter and then chased after Spencer.

When he reached the bedroom, Spencer grabbed a key from his jacket and then opened the cabinet by his side of the bed.

Aaron and Spencer had kept their book on werewolves in there. They kept the cabinet locked from the prying eyes of the kids.

Spencer pulled out one of the books and started flipping through it. He sat on the floor with the book.

Aaron watched curiously.

"The couple in front of us." Spencer started. "I was watching their behavior. They just got married. That was when Diana asked me if we were getting married. Then at the hospital. She said _he was going to hurt me, When he looked at me I knew he wanted to hurt me."_

"What are you thinking?" Aaron said.

"She said she liked Tom, the officer that found her. She said that he wanted to protect her. I was worried about our family falling apart. I was worried about it in front of her."

"Where are you going with this?" Aaron asked sitting on the floor with Spencer.

"People think dogs can sense when things are wrong," Spencer said opening the book to a page and then pulling out another and opening that as well. "It's not that they sense it. They smell the apocrine sweat gland."

"I know you said that before."

"Werewolves can have similarities to dogs," Spencer said. "You have an increased sense of smell."

"Are you saying that Diana can read minds?" Aaron asked surprised.

"No senses emotions, empath." Spencer. "She knows what we are feeling." Spencer showed Aaron the passages in the book. "It has been suspected but never confirmed. It explains so much. Badriyah she had to have it too."

"What makes you think that?" Aaron asked.

"I was reading a book when she first saw me," Spencer explained. "Maybe she sensed my enjoyment or love."

"Badriyah partnered with a serial killer," Aaron said. "There might have been something that attracted her to him."

"Sensing emotions might have driven her crazy," Spencer said.

"We will work with Diana on that," Aaron said taking Spencer in her arms. "We will teach her to use her powers for good."

Spencer seemed to laugh at that. "You make it sounds like she's going to be a superhero."

"She is a werewolf and more importantly she is your child," Aaron said. "That makes her a superhero."

Spencer leaned into Aaron.

"Now that we know her abilities we can teach her about werewolves and what she can do."

It was several days later when Aaron and Spencer sat with the kids. They had told Jack and Diana that they were getting married. This had brought a lot of excitement from Diana.

After they had discussed the wedding they had talked about werewolves. They explained how their Daddy was a werewolf and Diana's mom was a werewolf. They had also talked about how Diana had turned the night with the bad man.

This had brought a surprising observation from Jack. He had asked if changing had helped Diana run away from the bad man.

Spencer had said that Diana had escaped by changing.

Diana and Jack had stayed up the night in Jack's room. Diana had told her brother everything.

After discussing that it was okay for Jack and Diana to be close, they discussed werewolf abilities. They had explained how Diana could sense emotions. It was going to be something that they had to work on.

Aaron and Spencer explained how they would need to keep the secrets. However if they wanted to talk about it they could with them or anyone from the team.

This would lead to future complications with their family. They would face those challenges as a family.

The End


End file.
